Ticking That Melody
by Kanamizaki
Summary: HS AU Hiccup was always looking forward to meeting his soulmate. It was a long way but everyday, he would stare at the clock that was permanently on his wrist. That is until he realizes who he is. Who would want to be with him? Hiccup doesn't want any false hope. So he decided to cover his clock, and forget about it at is, until some white haired guitarist reminded him.
1. Ticking That Awaits You

Ticking That Awaits You Dear Hiccup

So you know how everybody is always checking on their little annoying, plastic clocks on their wrists? How so many were excited when their time came and they counted down until their time was up? When those who reached to zero, they meet their soul mates. Hiccup was one of those people who counted down and was distracted by the numbers. But he grew up and stopped caring for it. It was around the third grade when he noticed that all he did was fiddle and stared at those numbers on his wrist during class, which caused him to get low grades. He didn't want that anymore. That was being like more that half of his class. He doesn't want to be like everyone else, fail and repeat a grade. No.

But that wasn't the only reason he stopped himself from being distracted every day in class. He wanted to make his father proud to where he would be noticed by the almighty Stoic! His father was very well known to the large, but peaceful town. Because of this, Stoic would barely even say a word to his son, or be seen around him due to his weight, and maybe it has something to do with his looks. Hiccup was, in comparison, a pencil to a high school textbook. He was an embarrassment, and Hiccup knew this. Sure he was still so young to think this down on himself and having these thoughts, but really, who would want to be with him? What if the clock was just false hope? It wouldn't work out? The person that is supposedly his soul mate, would take one look at him and leave?

Let's look at the facts shall we? It was after school that Hiccup did most of his thinking, walking into the forest they had that no one was brave enough to go in to because of all the false rumours fifth graders would spread around and the teachers would tell all the students that is was off limits whether they are in or out of school. Hiccup had a lot of free time and wanted to be alone, so, every day after school, he would be one of the last kids to exit school grounds and would sneak of into the forest and do what ever. Mostly homework, drawing, and thinking. Today was the day to think, looking up at the sky that littered with clouds and let his mind wandered.

So, no one will ever pick Hiccup during any physical education activities, but would be happy to have him on class projects. Just as long as he doesn't talk to them about anything _but_ the project and he does most of the work. Art class was the time to socialize! But that was what everyone thought. Everyone but Hiccup. Hiccup loved that class and would prefer to be left alone then, which actually wasn't a problem and wasn't like he had any choice. Music was just another lonely class for him that he didn't exactly enjoy, but the other class he enjoyed was library day. It's a real shame that they are only allowed to check out two books at a time.

That is of course until Hiccup straightens himself up. That day after he walked home, he went straight for his father's toolbox. Hiccup knew he wasn't allowed in Stoic's toolbox with out permission, but Hiccup was eager to start, and his father wasn't home anyways. Not until dinner where he would come home exhausted from work with take-out of some kind. Yeah he appreciates the thought, but although Hiccup was young, he knew that fast food is unhealthy for you. So, what he would do is leave it for Stoic (he was a very picky eater as well), throw it away, or if it were something he liked (which isn't too often), he would eat it.

Upon opening the lid of the toolbox, Hiccup found what he was looking for. Duct tape. Getting a pair of scissors, he wrapped the duct tape around his wrist once. Enough to cover the whole plastic distraction and made it hard for him to take the tape off. For now on, he would have his count down cover. No more distractions, no more bad grades, and no more false hope.

A month later, and Hiccup has made a huge improvement in all of his subjects. Even the subjects that he hated, he found that once he was truly listening and taking down notes, doing his homework, and getting higher scores on every tests, he is finding those subjects, and school more enjoyable.

After class, he would stick around and ask for some tutoring. After that one month, the teacher wouldn't have it anymore. She would say to him: "Hiccup, you really don't need any more tutoring." She would crouch down and grab him gently by the shoulders and say: "I am proud of you." And chuckle "Maybe you could start tutoring me." Hiccup smiled, bigger than ever before.

Everyday during recess was library time for Hiccup. The first day was just so he could return his books (which he checked out the day prior) and ask for some more. He was thinking about taking them out with him to recess, but he feared that one of the kids would start calling him a nerd, so he begged the librarians to let him read inside. Seeing as how he enjoyed reading and expanding his thirst for imagination and knowledge, they couldn't say no.

So that's how it was through out Hiccup Haddocks elementary years. Though by the next half of the next month, he had straight A's from here on out.

During Hiccup's fourth year, still having his count down clock ducted tape (he was allowed to have his own roll of it), and of course by now, he has lost track of the count down.

Hiccup's grade never went below a ninety-eight percent. Those were very rare too for the boy. One day, his fourth grade teacher went up to him and asked how he would feel to try out a fifth grade class. Of course Hiccup said yes, and a couple of weeks later, Hiccup was permanently in the fifth grade, skipping his fourth. Now Hiccup's average was still in the nineties, but not quite at a hundred anymore. This was more fun.

And his average stayed like that through middle school and high school. In Hiccup's freshman year, he took some higher classes. Two of them were sophomore (tenth grade) classes, and one of them was a junior (eleventh grade) class. The other two were electives and the last two were freshman classes.

It wasn't similar to his elementary schooling where he would go to the school library during lunches (recess during that time), but elementary libraries were always open. His high school however, had so many days that were closed. So he would be forced to sit in the school quad on the stairs where no one would bother him too much and read. Every day though whenever he was forced on the stairs, he would hear some person playing guitar. The kid wasn't directly below Hiccup, but at a distance in front of him. Often times, Hiccup would just stop reading his book and watch this white haired student place his acoustic guitar.

From afar, Hiccup would watch, and though there were others who would watch this guy play his [beautiful] music, the white haired male would sometimes catch Hiccup staring at him. It's only happened once, but he and Hiccup had what Hiccup thought was almost a staring contest. The guy would not stop playing the instrument nor would he stop singing when he stared right back at Hiccup. It was only when the bell rang that Hiccup was aware that this guy caught him staring. Hiccup gasped, immediately turning away, before taking one last look at this guitar player. He smiled, still staring up at him. He gave him a nod, to which Hiccup just quickly turned away and left, jogging away from the quad and into his class.

Since that day, that was the only interaction the two have ever had, and Hiccup was both relieved and sad about it. Never again did he sit on those stairs. He was either in the library, or in the classroom where his teacher would let him stay during lunch. Everyday, Hiccup would cringe at the embarrassing act and sigh. The day that that had happened though, Hiccup found a guitar pick on the ground while walking home. Sure it could be anyone's, but it would just always remind him of the white haired fellow with that great smile. That smile was possibly the first genuine smile he's received from someone that wasn't a teacher or staff of a school.

Sadly, during the last week of school, the library was closed and the teacher he stayed with during lunch was either out, or busy. So with no other choice, Hiccup took his old spot on the stairs. Nothing hasn't changed. His spots still here with no one around, the white haired boy was still where he usually is and that didn't seem to change. Except the fact that there was probably three times as many people as there was before since the day he last saw him.

Just as Hiccup was pulling out his book (not before taking a quick glance at that boy from afar and seeing how he hasn't noticed Hiccup and probably has already forgotten about him), the white haired boy catches Hiccup in the corner of his eyes and pointed somewhere that was close to the smaller boy on the stairs. He and his followers migrated to a spot, where the guitar player sat on the brick was which was (oh gods) closer to Hiccup.

To some of those who actually listened to the guitarist talk, he had announced that he is going to sing a new song. Something he's written a little while ago called _Where've You Gone? _Surprisingly, half the people in the quad went silent to hear this new song. Including Hiccup, who hid half of his face behind a book.

This song was beautiful. Not only because of this guy's voice or the lovely sound of the guitar, but the lyrics were interesting. Hiccup wasn't able to hear all of the lyrics, but some of the words he did hear and that stood out was… Maybe it was a love song? But he didn't speak of any girl, a name, nor did he speak of love. He did hear the words: Book, imagination, off afar, catching your gaze, and the obvious one: where've you gone to, where did you go?

Hiccup didn't realized until the song was over, that the whole quad was silent and listening to the guitarist's song. And what an amazing song it was, that Hiccup joined in with the applause. The song was done in just in time as the bell rang. After a short applause from the audience, and himself, Hiccup rushed to his next class, missing the gaze the mysterious white male sent to him. He sighed.

Through out the rest of the week, Hiccup had that melody stuck in his head. He hummed it whenever he had the chance to. Friday was the last day, and he wouldn't see a few of his favourite teachers again. One of them being his art teacher, he stayed after class to help him clean up his classroom and pack everything up. While his teacher was out, Hiccup hummed the song that was played. He had no idea what the lyrics were, but he did remember the melody. He was so drawn into it and his hands moved on its own while taking down posters, that he didn't noticed Aster (He was allowed to call that teacher by his first name, unlike every one else who are only to call him Mr. Mund) was behind Hiccup, mumbling the lyrics.

It took a second for Hiccup to notice this, which caused him to jump, and almost falling off the counter he was standing on to reach the high places. Hiccup's cheeks were red, which made Aster grin.

"That song stuck in your 'ead too, eh?" Aster asked, crossing his arms. He actually had his desk all clear and his things packed in a box he would take home with him. He looked ready to leave. It made Hiccup sad to be honest. He really loved his art teacher and it seems like Aster took a liking to Hiccup as well, that they would sometimes have art contests between each other and art trades. It was the best part of his school year. Actually, Aster was more of a father figure than Stoic was. He was definitely going to miss Aster.

"Yeah. It's a catchy song." They both chuckled. Hiccup hopped down the counter, gathering the last of the posters he took down from the walls and placed them into the box, which he stored in the closet. Hiccup took out the keys Aster has trusted him with to have and locked the door.

"It's too catchy if you ask me." Aster chuckled again. "Jack plays it all the time at 'ome, and it's driving me nuts." Hiccup was going to place the keys back in his pocket, but he remembered that he no longer needs them. He should give them back to the teacher so neither of them would get it trouble. (Which actually Hiccup think he wasn't capable of).

"Jack?" Wait. Hiccup was connecting the dots now. Aster knew the lyrics that the guitarist played and if Jack was really was his name, it actually suited him.

"Yeah. He's that, bloody show pony with the guitar." Hiccup actually laughed at that. What was his relationship with the white haired boy whose name is possibly Jack.

They were finally heading out the classroom. After Aster had locked the classroom door, he gave the keys to Hiccup. The student gave him a questioning look, receiving nothing but a nod. Hiccup smiled and grasped the keys in his hand before placing them into his pocket. Aster had added a rabbit's foot to it, which Hiccup would keep with him and as lame as it sounds, he will treasure it.

"Yeah." He continued the conversation. "I see him around sometimes."

The two were talking until they reached Aster's vehicle. He asked if Hiccup needed a ride home (which he does ever now and then when Hiccup would stay long after school ends.), but as much as he would like to spend more time as possible with Aster, Hiccup had to decline that offer. They said their goodbyes, and Hiccup actually had the nerves to hug his father figure, which took Aster by a really big surprise, but returned it as well. It was the first hug he's ever received since elementary. It was so nice, though it was a short hug.

Hiccup was running clear across the school, hoping to catch his algebra teacher. The one he had for his junior high teacher. Math was his strongest subject, aside from arts. He was lucky that no one else was at school anymore besides some of the teachers and stuff. He was also lucky that his teacher Mr. Black decided to stick around. The usual frown he had on his face disappeared when Hiccup ran through the open door.

"Ah Hiccup, so glad to see you one last time." Hiccup nodded, having his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing air.

"Of course sir." Hiccup answered, straightening his back. He then reached into his bag, seconds later, Hiccup pulled out a 11x14 painting canvas. "And here is the painting I promised you. I hope it pleases you, sir."

Hiccup received a small 'Ah' of awe from his teacher. Mr. Black took the painting gently, as it any pressure would destroy it. He loved it, and as promise, Hiccup was given a bag of books from him. He didn't know what it was with him and teachers, but they were his only friends.

After an awkward hug from Pitch (it's what he liked to be called from Hiccup instead of 'sir' or 'Mr. Black', but Hiccup still didn't most of the time), they said their goodbyes and Hiccup ran out. Not noticing the third party in the room.

It was not too long until Hiccup found his usual spot in the forest where he would sit in silence and read until he needed to be home. The moment Hiccup was engulfed into the new horror/thriller book he's received from Pitch, he got into his relaxing state where he laid awkwardly on the ground on a blanket he kept in the tree, and started to pick at his duct tape unintentionally.

"So is this where you disappear to everyday?" Someone asked, which caused Hiccup to actually jump and scream. Nothing angered him more than losing a spot in his book and being interrupted on a good part. Thing is though, it was both.

Before his mind could forget where he last was in his book, Hiccup started flipping through the pages, hoping nothing would be spoiled for him if he accidentally reads ahead. But he stopped, not feeling the very small, quiet vibration on his wrist until now. Only very few people were lucky enough to have this feature in their clocks, and apparently Hiccup was one of them.

Was this it? Was it over? Is this some weird, new sensation in a pulse or something, or was that actually his clock making a small vibration?

"Um?" The voice Hiccup had forgotten about said. "Are you alright."

Hiccup said nothing, still frozen in his spot. His green eyes shot down at his taped up clock, seeing that some of it was peeling off. It revealed the "000 month-" part of his clock. It couldn't be.

Slowly, Hiccup began to turn around to meet the eyes of the [awfully beautiful] guitar player. Finally up close, and Hiccup never noticed how incredibly handsome this guy was.

Hiccup's cheeks began to warm up. He didn't know what to do. He was going to make a fool of himself. More than he already has. He didn't dare peel off the rest of the tape. The boy in front of him waved right at his face slowly, trying to grab his attention, finally making Hiccup break out of his shock.

'_Oh gods, he's actually right in front of me! He has his guitar and everything! What do I even do!?'_ Nervous, he started to busy his fingers again, by picking at his tape.

"Hey," Hiccup jerked his head up. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, that he was pretty sure that the boy could hear it. Hiccup's eyes took a quick glance down at his clock again, after removing a bit more from it, which only revealed two more zeros. He glanced back up at the white haired male. "I asked you a question." The boy started to look a little annoying.

Oh no Hiccup. Say something! "O-oh yeah. I-I'm fine." That couldn't have gone worse, with the voice crack and the stuttering.

Wait… Aster told him his name. "Good." The boy smiled nervously now. His cheeks were beginning to look slightly red as he began to rub the back of his head. "So um," Jack! That's his name! Hiccup was close to blurting it out, but as if this wasn't awkward enough.

"Yeah, J-" He almost said it, but he stopped himself when Jack had spoken up, raising hit wrist, the one with his clock on it, up to Hiccup. Jack revealed his clock. The one that had hit all zero. Hiccup eyes widen a fraction as he stared at Jack's clock, then slowly turned his own wrist to himself. He had picked of the rest of the tape. His too was at zero.

"I-I think we need to talk about this."

* * *

I put it as complete because I don't know whether I wanna continue this or not. If someone wants me to, then maaayyybe.


	2. Ticking That Ended For You

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows. I also thank my boyfriend for putting up with my nonsense and actually reading and betaing. **_

* * *

Ticking That Ended For You, Dear Hiccup

Both hearts were racing fast as the two teens were standing awkwardly in front of each other. Jack had lowered his arm once he knew this strange boy, the one he has seen around at school every now and then during lunch, saw that his clock had hit all zeros. The moment it did hit zero was the moment when this boy had ran into his Algebra classroom.

Jack was taking his last test that he'd failed, which actually really made him believe that he wasn't going to meet his soul mate. For a very long time, Jack believed in the fate where these mysterious clocks could tell you your soul mate. And when Jack thought that there was just no possible way for him to meet his soul mate, due to the time ticking down and the place he was in. All of a sudden, this boy just happened to run in! It couldn't have been a coincidence.

When Jack first saw the auburn haired boy (now finding out he had extraordinary green eyes and many freckles), Jack just thought he was just another person at school that didn't care for music or at least _his_ music. But every once in a while, he would see this boy on the staircase alone with a new book (every time). This boy would sometimes just catch Jack's attention for some reason. Sometimes, the boy will be so drawn into his book like it had the answers to life; and sometimes, Jack would catch him staring at him while playing his guitar.

The kid probably didn't know this, but Jack would be stealing glances at him while he read his book. One thing Jack liked in a person was when they're so passionate about something, that they're so drawn into it as if the world around them didn't exist. And this boy had it in him. And that time when their eyes finally met, well, Jack hadn't meant to stare at the boy for the amount of time that he did, and judging by the reaction he got out of the boy from smiling at him, he was definitely frighten and it probably embarrassed him that he had been staring as well. After that, Jack didn't see him for a couple of weeks. He was feeling a bit of sadness not seeing his admirer (that's kind of what he calls this boy) reading on the stairs. So during those weeks, Jack had written a new song, making it secretly about this boy that he _miiiight_ have a small crush on.

So when his clock reached the end, right as this younger looking teen ran through the classroom door, Jack's heart leapt in his chest. He was so shocked, that he couldn't believe his eyes. How can such a thing like numbers do this! It's like God had the world written out in a book, and there are set events that no matter what, they would meet. And before he knew it, this boy was leaving.

Quickly, Jack completed his last problem on his test, gathered his things, and said a quick good ridden to Mr. Black. He then proceeded to find the boy just in time for Jack to see him enter the forest.

Honestly, he was considering the idea to _not_ enter the forest, but he had to! The person that could possibly- no, definitely be his soul mate, and Jack had to talk to him! So here he is. Now confronting this boy that he has a crush on (though he doesn't know it yet) and waiting what felt like hours for his response.

Jack was watching the boy's body language carefully, noticing how one of his small hands was balled up, fingers rubbing against each other, while the other was gripping at his wrist. Jack took a wild guess that this was the wrist that held the boy's clock on. His breathing was also a bit abnormal, taking small breaths as if he held it in every few second due to his nervousness. Last, but not least, were his facial features. His green eyes were making it a task to not look at Jack, as if Jack himself was Medusa, and every now and then, he would quickly glance at his watch under his nervous hand and was that duct tape? His lips were slightly apart, but opened enough for Jack to see that he was gritting his teeth. But at the moment when this boy's lips moved closer together to nervously blow out a small amount of air, Jack knew he was finally going to say something.

"Well…" The shorter boy started out shaky, but still somewhat strong. "I see your time has come." He chuckled nervously, scratching his small brown jacket. Which is weird, because it's summer, but Jack wasn't judging. "Congratulations. Why are you here and not with her?"

Jack rolled his eyes, letting out a big sigh. This idiot. "I'm here because _you_ are my soul mate! … Apparently" That may have been a bit too hasty, but he did get it out. He looked away, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks and the nervous crease of his brow, even though the other wasn't looking at him at all. Jack wanted to see the boy's reaction is to what he had just said, and maybe he could read it.

The boy bit his lip, slowly beginning to realize the situation and started shaking his head. But if you look closely, you can see just a bit of pink on his freckled cheeks. Why can't he at least look at Jack while talking? His green eyes were fixed somewhere on the ground.

"I-I think you're mistaking, sir." Sir? Jack is not that much older than this kid! He looked younger, yes, but they're like one year apart, right? There's no need for the sir. That just makes Jack feel old.

"Drop the sir, will ya?" Jack crossed his arms. He was slowly getting more and more annoyed with his crush. Why couldn't he just listen or admit that his clock too had hit the zero mark. The boy went quiet, and since Jack knew he wasn't going to say anything, Jack was preparing himself to talk. "If I'm mistaken, then show me you wrist!"

Finally! Green eyes met his blue eyes. It definitely didn't last long, but at least this kid now knew that he existed! They were both staring at each other, but in the corner of Jack's eyes, he could see that the auburn haired boy was slowly pulling his sleeves down to cover it, like the sleeve would just make it magically disappear from existence.

Jack, losing his patience, tapped his finger on his arm, holding back what he was about to do to ask him a question first. "Alright," Jack said irritably. "What's your name?"

It took the kid a second to answer, but he finally said it. "It's Hiccup." He answered, looking down in shame. It was a very fitting and cute name for him, but all the while, it was still seriously an unusual name for someone. The corner of Jack's lips jerked upwards. He wanted to giggle at the name, but he shouldn't, even though just thinking about how much this made his soul mate cuter, made Jack's cheeks turn pink once again.

"Well Hiccup," Jack started, unfolding his arms and began taking steps closer to said boy. "I apologize for what I am about to do." And before Hiccup got a chance to respond, Jack quickly made it for the boy's taped up wrist, grabbing it and quickly pulled up the sleep to reveal his clock.

There were still bits of tap covering the numbers, but it was not enough for him to not tell that they were all on zero. Just like he suspected.

"Are you disappointed?" Hiccup suddenly asked as Jack let go of his arm. Since there wasn't anymore use of having tape wrapped around his wrist, Hiccup carefully peeled off the duct tape. Jack assumed that peeling duct tape off of skin must have hurt, but seeing how much paler his wrist is compared to the rest of his skin, Hiccup must have been used to the pain.

"Disappointed with what?" He asked. Hiccup sighed. There seemed to be a lot of those lately for the both of them, and Jack during a little under half of the school year every time the boy didn't show up on the stairs during lunch.

"Disappointed with what you got for a… For a soul mate" Hiccup mumbled the last part. His head hung low, but his eyes decided to finally look at Jack while he talked. It was indeed a bit weird that their soul mates were both male, which didn't happen too often, or at least to Jack's knowledge. Hiccup displayed dejection, fear, worry, and hopeful all at the same time.

The smaller teen was standing up straight, with his shoulders slouched up and forward, and his arm crossed his chest to grip at his very small bicep. His head was still hanging low, but his eyes were hopeful all the same.

It was probably the best idea to maybe calm the kid down a notch and maybe cheer him up to the best of Jack's abilities. Who knows, maybe Hiccup liked him too. Or at least that's what Jack wanted. "Do you wanna sit down?"

Jack saw the sadness in Hiccup's eyes, and he knew that the younger boy thought that he was avoiding his question, but that wasn't the case. Jack felt like he needed to tell Hiccup everything, and how the song he sang on Monday was meant for him. Even though they never talked until now, Jack was somehow developing feelings towards this one boy. This _very one_ _boy_ out of half the school that watched him play guitar.

Hiccup nodded, and dragged his feet to his blanket. Before straightening the thick fabric out nicely, he gathered his stuff, putting the book he was previously reading aside with his messenger bag and the bag of books Mr. Black gave him.

Jack wasn't shy about getting comfortable. He laid his bag and guitar down as well, leaning his guitar against the tree that provided shade for them. Jack then took off his sneakers and sat down cross-legged on the blanket. Hiccup was hesitant about doing the same, but he followed Jack's example and took off his brown packer boots, then sitting across from the older teen.

"Sooo." Hiccup breathed out quietly, puffing out his cheeks a bit. He began to avoid eye contact with Jack again, but Jack knew exactly how to fix that. If all goes as plan, well, he _might_ get a boyfriend. Yes yes, he knows he is thinking this too fast, but he will at _least _get a date. That is one thing for sure!

"So," Jack began, taking this moment to actually take a better look by staring at Hiccup now that he was more relaxed. "About your question?" Hiccup's mouth formed a tight line. He was more nervous than Jack was. He took a deep breath as his cheeks started to heat up a small bit once again. "I'm not disappointed." Jack shook his head. "Not one bit, am I disappointed with what I got for a soul mate."

Hiccup's head rose up slowly, eyes open wider than before when they were (always) half shut until now. He blinked a couple of times, unsure if he had heard Jack correctly, or if he was imagining it. Jack was making sure to look as series as he could without scaring the kid. Hiccup was speechless. He really had no clue on how to respond to Jack!

"So H-Hiccup," Jack took a few deep breaths, taking a big leap here and nervously took Hiccup by the hands, having them hang between them. Hiccup had flinched when contact was made, but the younger boy allowed Jack to do whatever he was going to do; Which cause Jack's heart beat insanely fast and so hard, that it hurt. He swallowed. No turning back now, Jack, you can do this. "Would you consider going on a date with me? T-To y'know," Jack averted his eyes as he tilted his head and shrug one shoulder. "Get to know each other first." He went back to staring Hiccup in the eyes.

Gosh this was embarrassing. Jack's cheeks were becoming more of a darkish pink, almost red, but he wasn't the only one. He was relieved to see that Hiccup too was blushing. And, oh gosh, his hands were shaking. Not exactly much of a tremble, but just a nervous shivering that was probably noticeable to Hiccup.

After a moment of thinking (And processing), Hiccup finally answered. He did start out by staring Jack in the eyes. "How about we," Taking a pause, Hiccup averted his eyes towards the blanket, wiggling his fingers and rubbing his thumbs against Jack's hands nervously. "Get to know each other now?"

Jack's shoulders began to slouch a bit in a let down manner and he pulled his hands away slowly. His own hands held each other as he soon began to miss the feeling of Hiccup's small hands in his. Jack nodded. "Will you still possibly consider about that date later?" He asked shyly.

Hiccup again looked away, arm going across his chest again to lightly grip at his arm. Jack was learning that this is what Hiccup does whenever he is nervous. His body also curled up inwardly a little bit. The boy began to nod. "Yeah. I'll consider it, I guess… Maybe… Eh probably."

Jack chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup released a small, quiet chuckle of his own, and that was so close to being a little smile! If Jack could do more of that, lighten the mood some more, than maybe he could get a real smile out of him.

"I-I don't know. Let's just get on with it before I embarrass myself even more."

And so the next few hours were spent on asking questions to each other, making it a game where they took turns asking one question, and if a story came with it, they must tell it, that is if they are comfortable with telling the other. The first bunch of questions involved favourites, and things they're into. A few were about school and teachers, which involved Jack ranting about how some of his teachers, mainly Mr. Black, about how he just _knows_ that the math teacher hates him. Some of the other questions were 'Have you ever' questions, and later on, Jack ended up asking "Would you rather" questions to Hiccup.

All in all, it was fun. They both learned a great amount about each other, Hiccup learned that Jack was a really fun and humourous person that was far from what he thought he was like at school.

Jack had learned that Hiccup never had any friends that were his around his age, but he was still such a great guy that Jack just could not believe that he never had any friends.

Hiccup was then informed that Jack had seen the painting he's given to Mr. Black, which ended up with Jack showering him with compliments.

They also ended up having many things in common, but also a few disagreements in some areas. Once or twice, they had debates that Hiccup ended up winning both times.

"You look a bit young. How old are you, Hiccup?" Jack asked. He was beginning to feel fully comfortable around Hiccup. One leg was stretch out, while the other was bent so that he could prop his elbow on his knee. He was no longer feeling like he was before, but more like being around a friend.

Hiccup didn't like this question at all. Knowing that Jack had Pitch as a teacher, who was at least an Algebra 1 teacher, Hiccup knew that Jack was either a junior (11th grade) or a senior (12th grade). Hiccup was only a freshman (9th grade), but if he were average, he wouldn't even be that! He didn't answer.

"Hiccup?" Jack said. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern filled his voice as he leaned forward to see Hiccup's face.

"Jack I um," He began nervously. Hiccup knew that he couldn't hide it. He couldn't lie to Jack about his age, and if the older teen was actually serious about taking him on a date (which was still unheard of), then he should know the truth about their age difference. Jack leaned closer, waiting for Hiccup to finish. He sighed, ready to be let go. Ready for Jack to cringe at the fact that he's been set up by a-should-be middle schooler. "I'm fourteen." Hiccup swallowed. He apprehensively looked up at Jack in the eyes. He didn't exactly look shocked, but more surprised.

"Well, I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen later this year, so that's a-" Jack counted on his fingers. He seemed to take it differently than what Hiccup had thought he would have taken it. "Three to four age difference? Not so bad, right?" He smiled.

"Wait. So, you don't mind me.. Being so young?" Hiccup asked slowly, like he was trying to catch up with everything that is happening. Jack shook his head.

"Age is but a number."

Hiccup was actually relieved, and he had to explain that if he were fourteen at the time they are now, Hiccup would now be going into high school, instead of tenth grade. That information there surprised Jack. Hiccup told the whole story on how he managed to skip his fourth grade and go into fifth grade. He told him the reason why he had his clock taped up and covered for years. Not exactly year's straight, but he always had the clock covered up. It just stayed on longer when it was wrapped fully around his wrist.

Now that Jack knew Hiccup's little secret, it was probably time to tell him his secret.

"So uh… You know that song I sang at lunch? The one on Monday?" Hiccup tilted his head, not knowing why the question was suddenly brought up. He nodded anyways. "Yeah." Jack took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together; he then exhaled to calm himself. It was actually becoming easier to tell Hiccup things, but this was still hard for Jack to confess. "That song was actually written.. For you, Hiccup. It was about you."

There was that familiar silence in the air when Hiccup had no idea what to say. He was utterly shocked that someone like _Jack_, one of the most popular kids in school, would write him a song or even talk to him! But it was all happening. It was all real, and Hiccup wasn't used to real. He was used to being in his own fantasy world where he could feel safe in and not lonely. Or at least not that lonely.

"Why?" Hiccup finally spoke. It was the only thing he could think of to say, but he seriously wanted to know why Jack wrote a song about him of all people or things! They didn't even know each other at the time, and sure, Hiccup did have a few fantasies where he and Jack would be sitting together alone, and he would have his very own concert from him. But that was just embarrassing daydreams about his tiny, little crush he had on Jack! He didn't think all this would happen!

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, a hint of shyness in his tone. "I guess it's because I-I might be feeling something for you, Hiccup." He rubbed his arm, head down, but his eyes were on Hiccup. Jack noticed a bit of pink on the boy's freckled cheeks.

"Feeling what?" Hiccup asked. He could guess what the answer was, but he wanted to make sure he was right, before assuming anything. But he mostly wanted to hear it coming out of Jack's mouth.

"You know."

"No, I don't know, Jack. Which is why I'm asking you." '_I want to know what your feelings are towards me._' Hiccup thought. He was sucking on his lips nervously, sitting up straight with his legs crossed and his hands gripped at his jeans.

For the whole school year, Hiccup had watched Jack play his guitar at a distance. Even when he was in the library, he would sit near the window where he could have an almost perfect view of the white haired boy. The only times he didn't see him, was when after they had that awkward moment where he was caught staring at Jack by Jack, and then he would hide away in his classroom.

So for a while, Hiccup was growing a bit of a crush on Jack. It wasn't because of his looks or anything (though he was quite the looker), but he really admires how much the older teen looked whenever he played his instrument. It was like he was tuning everybody out and was in his own world. And the smile he had on during the songs he gets into the most was absolutely striking. That's what got Hiccup to fall for him. It was that smile that was only seen whenever Jack played.

Jack groaned. What a pain in the neck this kid was. Sure he brought it onto himself, but he's confessing everything, and it was harder than he expected. Well, here it goes.

"It's because I have a crush on you, okay!" He finally blurted out.

The teen looked to be pouting, with his pink cheeks puffed out a bit and his gaze was definitely not on Hiccup. The look almost wanted to make Hiccup laugh, but it wouldn't be the best time to do that. Though, it did make him smile.

"The feeling is mutual."

Jack smiled and his posture went from a slouched little kid, to an excited, happy puppy.

"So does that mean I can take you out on a date!?" He asked, and Hiccup sighed, giving in. He couldn't say no. He didn't even wanted to say no the first time, but he was too scared to say yes.

"Yes Jack. You can."

Jack grinned. This was what he was looking forward to all year, and the year before that. He was prepared for this moment. As soon as he was old enough to get a proper job, he got it immediately and prepared to save up money, so that when he finally met his soul mate, he would make sure it would be great. He would make this Hiccup's best first date (or at least he hoped so) ever!

"Um, just so you know," Hiccup spoke up, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "I've never been on a date before…" Inwardly, Jack was celebrating (he was right! It is his first!), while Hiccup was slowly curling up in embarrassment, thinking that Jack has gone out on many dates before. "I've never really gone anywhere with anybody before." He mumbled.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing Hiccup!" Jack's tone was brighter than ever. "This will be the best first date you'll ever get! We'll have a lot of fun and make a bunch of memories together! Oh! And I'll take care of everything, got it!?" Jack nearly shouted. He was too happy about everything that is happening, that he didn't even get Hiccup a chance to say anything, and he wasn't going to let the boy object over how he didn't want Jack to pay for everything. No, this was going to be all on him, and he will make sure that he could prove Hiccup that he really is his soul mate.

Jack was soon on his feet, noticing how dark it had gotten. "Oh man, my parents will be making dinner soon!" He helped Hiccup fold the thick blanket, before gathering his items.

Hiccup was too lost in his thoughts to say anything. He was going on a date. Hiccup Haddock was going on a date! It wasn't just any date though, no. It was a date with Jack! He is like, one of the cool kids who's popular to ever person in the school! And he chose to take Hiccup on a date!? Not only that, but _he_ is Jack's soul mate? How is this not a dream?

Without even noticing, Hiccup had already hung the blanket on the branch of the tree, and had his messengers bag and bag of books all ready. His routine had stuck with him since elementary, along with the route he'd take to get home, which now included Jack beside him. Hooolding his hand. Right now. '_Oh gosh.'_ The moment Hiccup realized what was happening, he jumped away from Jack, letting out a startled yelp.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, having thought that he'd done something wrong. Maybe it was too fast already? It's not like they were kissing yet. Jack mentally shook that embarrassing thought out.

"D-did I do that?" The older boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"No. It was all me. Sorry." Jack started walking, not hearing Hiccup follow, until he was a few feet away, and then jogged next to him.

"No! It's okay. I just thought that- It could've been- With me and all- I-I didn't expect that at all- And." Hiccup was chuckling very nervously as he spoke with a shaky voice, but Jack shut him up by grabbing his hand again.

"Hush." Jack chortled. "So you're okay with this?" He asked, and saw Hiccup nodding, letting out a high pitch 'Mhmm'.

Jack was for sure comfortable with Hiccup and all, but the other didn't seem as comfortable around him. Although it wasn't like Hiccup disliked Jack and his actions, it's just that he wasn't used to human interactions like this. Talking to teachers was one thing, but to people his own age? It's just crazy! If this _somehow_ works out, Hiccup would think that it's going to take months to get used to.

"So where do you live?" Jack asked, as the two were finally out of the forest.

"A couple blocks ahead, the last street on the right and the last house up north." And just for a second, Hiccup had forgotten that the two were holding hands. Suddenly, his heart was pounding so hard, and he face grew so warm, that he was probably red to the ears.

_'Oh gods, this is embarrassing! Because I'm nervous, my hands are probably all sweaty, and Jack probably thinks I'm gross!' _Hiccup cried in his mind, not daring to look up at him.

"That seems pretty far." Jack said. "I'll walk you home."

He didn't get a response from the boy, and that's when he noticed the look a slight panic and embarrassment on Hiccup's face. Jack smiled, and bumped into the smaller boy with his hip, cause Hiccup to stumble a lot.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

"You were out of it!" Jack chuckled, hip-bumping Hiccup again. He was more prepared for it, but he still stumbled. "So what's wrong?"

His smile would make all of Hiccup's worries go away. All except one. Though he still felt at peace whenever Jack would smile at him. It seemed like it was a different smile that he's never seen at school before. Not even that one time Jack smiled up at him. This smile was just for him, and it made Hiccup fall for this teen even more.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said, pulling his hand away to wipe the sweat on his jean, and he saw Jack do the same.

"For what?"

"For the.. For the sweaty hand." Hiccup mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. Jack chuckled. He was so cute when he was shy.

"It's okay." He reassured the younger boy. "It's normal, and… I'm nervous too, you dork." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand again, squeezing it lightly to show that it really was okay. "I just like holding your hand." Jack said quietly.

Hiccup smiled, knowing that Jack couldn't see his face. He squeezed back, really feeling like he was happy. His cheeks were feeling warm, but not as warm as he was feeling inside him. But the feeling of fear will not go away. It was still there.

Hiccup wasn't exactly thinking about the idea of Jack actually walking him home! He was just so distracted, that he pretty much dragged the teen along with him, not wanting to let go of his hand. But eventually, the two had to separate, but before Jack left, the two exchanged numbers, so that could text Hiccup the plans for their date. Though most of it would be a surprise.

Even though this already felt like an "End of date" moment, Hiccup wasn't exactly expecting "the kiss" to happen. Yet. He was still scared.

They said their goodbye's, and Jack waiting for Hiccup to be inside his house before he left to his. Which was a little over a mile away. It was worth it.

That night, the two giddy, love struck teenagers texted each other until one of them (guess who) fell asleep with his phone right next to his head.

Jack sighed, wondering if Hiccup fell asleep, due to the lack of response. They had their plans all set up, and Jack would be taking Hiccup on a date on Sunday. Two days from now. They agreed to let each other sleep in until nine, and Jack would be there to pick up Hiccup at ten so they could have an early start on their date.

It would also give Jack time to think over where he will take Hiccup for breakfast (yes he is treating Hiccup to that too), lunch and of course: dinner. He knew movies will be the typical date place, but also two other place in between. Oh Jack was so excited, that he wasn't able to fall asleep until one in the morning.

The next day was a long one. Jack's time was mainly spent on writing down a schedule on his phone, while texting Hiccup. He'd asked many questions about Hiccup's taste in food, and a couple of movies he would want to see in theaters. Though he didn't directly ask him "What movie do you want to see." But more like, "Have you seen this movie?" a few times, and noted which ones Hiccup was most interested in.

He didn't suspect a thing! Jack grinned. Now for an outfit, and later that night, a shower. He had to make sure everything is going to be perfect for the entire day! But man oh man; picking an outfit that suited all the places they well be going will be a difficult task.

He was thinking about this too much! Casual! Maybe casual would be all right, but still nice. This was it. Tomorrow he will officially win Hiccup over, and Jack will finally be happy!

Jack wasn't the only one fretting about the date tomorrow. Hiccup made sure he picked out an outfit that looked nice. He didn't think that he really needed anything, (especially not money, an order from Jack) he still packed his sketchbook, his small pencil box, a novel, his wallet, and Chap Stick.

"Well…" Hiccup mumbled to himself. "I guess this is it."

And that night, well, neither of the boys slept well. Jack was both excited and nervous, but Hiccup was one hundred percent nervous as he hugged his pillow until he fell asleep hours later. And within four hours, he will have to wake up and see Jack once again.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be their date (yay) and my boyfriend was actually the one that came up with some of these ideas. I'm also not sure when the next chapter will be up, because i have to work on my other HiJack fanfic. So thank you guys again!**_


End file.
